


Pancakes!

by Fireking55



Series: November 2020 Oneshots [26]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireking55/pseuds/Fireking55
Summary: Bunyan goes down to the kitchen early in the morning.
Series: November 2020 Oneshots [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996318
Kudos: 6





	Pancakes!

Paul Bunyan paused as she smelt something being cooked. She thought that she would be the only person up this early, but apparently she had been wrong. Paul crept towards the kitchen, Babe right behind. When she got to the door, she peeked inside. There was Master, along with Abigail, baking pancakes. Paul felt her stomach grumble as she smelt the delicious food that was being cooked.

Her master evidently heard this, as she turned around to face Paul.

“Bunyan! You’re just in time, the pancakes are almost done.” She said with a smile on her face. Bunyan rushed up to get a serving of the delicious food, as Abigail went off to acquire some maple syrup.

“Thank you master!” Paul said, a smile gracing her face. Gudako lent down to give the lumberjack a hug in return.

**Author's Note:**

> day 26, paul bunyan.


End file.
